monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThePowerPuffKittie
Hello!This is my talk page feel free to drop by when ya feel like it! ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 18:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie Hi! I'd love to check out the page! Sunnypool1 (talk) 18:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Story Hope you don't mind but Helen's gonna be in next week's story in Avalon's Random Talk Show. Stay tuned! Sunnypool1 (talk) 16:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :-) Hiya! Hi have you saw my new OC'? There is links on my talk page oh and I love your characters as well lolz! Please leave a message on one of my blogs please! Preferably one that has no comments thanx! x JangoMangoTango23062001 (talk) 15:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi..again lolz XD Hello I love the OC made after you lol I am currently making one myself and am going to call it Adelle Stephenson as that is my middle name and surname. I do not want to say my first name as there as been a lot of accounts called it recently and I do not want to be suspeceted for bieng that user. This is my first account and I am still getting to know my surroundings... ok since you seem very sweet I will tell you my 1st name its rachael but it is freaky as there has been a member no wait 2 members called this and spelt the same way so I do not want to be accused for bieng them cos I assure you I aint at all lolz! So anyway i have edited your sable oc all i did was add a t on the end of monster parent cos it was missing a t off the end lolz thats all please try and reply so we can chat or something! X3 JangoMangoTango23062001 (talk) 18:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am new here and I am here to say that your OC's are amazing they really are lolz! Anyway can we be friends? Please leave a message on my blog when you can and get back to me asap please thanks! The Animal Ghoul (talk) 14:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi again thank you for leaving a message on my blog oh have you saw ghouls rule yet? I got the dvd as soon as it was available... well it was on the 1st of oct but it wasnt at the shop so I got it two days after anyway so yep i have seen it! The Animal Ghoul (talk) 16:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Help? I hope you don't mind, but I took down all the rude messages on your talk page. Also, I will help you with the rude anons. I will! Sunnypool1 (talk) 23:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I have a deal 4 You! Yo! How would ya like it if I drew one of ur OCs? I'm taking a few drawing commissions right now. Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 16:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes! Sure! Glad you accepted. Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 16:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hiya again I just checked out your OC LOVE IT! I would love it if you could check out mine there is links to them on my profile page please leave a message and tell me what you think on their page and my talk page thanks! Oh and please have a look at all my blogs lolz! Thanks!! The Animal Ghoul (talk) 16:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi its me FreakyFab2323 and yeah I will be apart of the resistance I actually saw a rude anon comment on an OC page and I see you were targeted as well pretty bad! Any way thanks for including me and I am going to make a blog about the resistance if thats ok with you. FreakyFab2323 (talk) 10:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello,just checked out your new page, it is really great I love it oh do you know how to make them photos where you can only see the upper half? Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 16:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) My new OC, please take a look and tell me what you think on his page! Here is the link David Flames. Signed with lolz FreakyFab2323 09:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Flames please chack it out! thanks! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 12:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hiya have you saw my OC's yet? The links are on my profile page, please take a look and tell me what you think on their pages! please leave a message on my talk page asap thanks! FreakyFab2323 (talk) 17:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi there um do you know www.Starsue.com ? If you do know how to use it do you know how to save the photos once you have finished them? MHGhoul2323 (talk) 16:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Aw, she is so cute! Thanks so much :) Do you have a DeviantArt account? If so, all you have to do is join the group and then submit the art. Thenaturals (talk) 06:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thanks again for the art :) Re ''Hi again um please can you reply to my question that was posted before asap because I want to get on with my next character, thanks lol. 'MHGhoul2323 (talk) 15:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks so much I LOVED those drawings you done in the TUFF Puppy style - they were amazing! Thanks so much :) Thenaturals (talk) 11:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well! This is what I made for you is my picture I made. This is my new Clawdessa Fleadrick. Check it out! Can you make a bio for me? Please? Hi Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. My friend made a wiki and we will need more users. Here is the link if you are interested. But please, make sure you know the rules. Link: http://monster-high-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Please reply to me right after you see this message. Bye. -PEACE, BABE! Hey, I visited your wiki like you said.I like it so far! :) DestinyDragonne (talk) 02:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) From me Hi, I guess I better say hi. Hi!!!!Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 15:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Bewarned Edit Seawollf300 She keeps going around taking adoptables She evon stole one of mine Superlady01 Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 05:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Its crazy like Bananas! XD :) -Superlady01 Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ] comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I liked how you did the Lunaii for Fallon Stein Can you do some for Alice? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Winner Hi! You are winner! Here is Rare Gift: By: DragonPrincess14 'dear powerpuffkittie,' its me rodrigustate47 and i just want you to know that i tank you for being faboulus anfthank for using my base you are ghoulish and has a beautiful art gallery ,love the clawesome work you did with my base thanks -love rodrigustate47 <3 Hello there, when will you post the results for your 13 wishes contest? Just saying...--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 03:24, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Little Talk part 1 Hi! It´s me,PinkCuppy14. Are you Sonic Fan? PinkCuppy14 (talk) 11:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Can i Can I make a pic of Chelsey?? Admin146 QUESTION TIME! How much know about as Sonic the Hedgehog series? Here is question: *1. When Sonic was created? *2. What Tails' Full name? *3. Does Sonic appeared all games? *4. How many Chaos Emeralds? *5. And last question,why Sonic cannot swimming? Do you know all? Just send me question. Here is rank: E: 0 answer D: 1 answers C: 2 answers B: 3 answers A: 4 answers S: 5 Answers PinkCuppy14 (talk) 11:26, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ANSWER AND RANK: This is...correct answer! Your rank is...S! Here is 2178 rings. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 14:54, February 27, 2014 (UTC) WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE SONIC GAMES? PinkCuppy14 (talk) 15:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Rogue of Heart Meaning ''"The Rogue of Heart would steal emotion or soul for others and defend logic and reasoning with their opposite of Knight of Mind." I Am The Thief Of Doom. I Steal Doom From Others For My Own Benefit. Piplupgirl123 Messages 22:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Ice High~ Ice High~ Hey there! Come and join Admin146's new wiki called "Ice High"! It's growing quite slowly and has about 17 pages created and are in need of new users! Feel free and join anytime! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:15, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Some New Events for The News! SO recently (I think it was yesterday?), Scairy Fairytale Magic (AKA Lyra) asked TheNaturals to ban dressup games (minus Lunaii) because it's not original art! Here's the link: Here Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 17:17, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! (D'aww, thanks, Kittie… Although, the whole red shoes thing kinda confuses me… Did I steal Kirby's shoes or something? Jasmin231 (talk) 00:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ) Well… (Well, that'd explain it. Usually, I'd illustrate them as black, but I do most certainly own a pair of red sneakers, that I used for a little cosplay a while back. Jasmin231 (talk) 00:11, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ) Thanks! I love the skin pallette! You're so nice Kittie, thanks! I think I may use that for my Minecraft account when I have a moment to spare. It's so cute! So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 01:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC)